


Bright As The Sun

by Higuchimon



Series: Infinite Love [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M, GX Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: The first month or two of being soulmates involves passion and laughter and expensive gifts.  Being vampires doesn’t change this at all.





	Bright As The Sun

**Series:** Infinite Love|| **Title:** Bright As The Sun  
**Characters:** Camula, Ruthven (OC)|| **Pair:** Camula x Ruthven  
**Words:** 500/500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO Soulmate Aus, A57, 500 Words; GX Flash Bingo, #147, bazaar  
**Universe:** A world of soulmates. Also different in other ways but those will be detailed in a different story.  
**Summary:** The first month or two of being soulmates involves passion and laughter and expensive gifts. Being vampires doesn’t change this at all.

* * *

Ruthven’s fingers entwined around Camula’s as they strolled through the bazaar. He tried to take his eyes off her every now and then, just to see where they were going, but never for long. She captivated his every thought. Her graceful steps, her haunting laughter, her lovely smile, her bright, sharp fangs. 

The soulmate mark on her wrist that matched his. 

They finally had encountered one another, only days before. It seemed to him as if the centuries he’d waited were nothing at all now. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” He hadn’t chosen a particular person from his larder but there were a few who could provide enough for two. 

Camula laughed softly, her smile warm and welcoming. “I thought that you would never ask me.” Her fingers brushed against his cheek and he leaned his head closer to her. 

It would not be like this forever. As much as Ruthven already loved Camula, he knew that they would learn more about one another and start to treat one another in a different fashion than now. First love’s enchantment could not compare to the depths of long-term mature love. 

The gleam of gold caught his attention and he headed that way, tugging Camula along with him. She started to ask something, likely about where they were going, but a few steps brought the answer: a jeweler’s kiosk. 

“What would you like?” Ruthven gestured to all of it. “Anything that you want is yours.” 

Camula glanced there for a moment before she turned back to him. “Beloved?” 

He pressed his fingers against her wrist, shivering at the feel of her cool skin and the mark that bound them together. “Anything. Everything. It’s yours if you want it.” 

She looked back, hints of greed glimmering deep in her flawless eyes, before she chuckled. “I can’t imagine what I would do with all of it.” 

“Own it?” Ruthven suggested. She smiled before she reached to touch a ruby carved into the shape of a bat – the merchants at this bazaar quite loved to offer items that they thought would appeal to vampires. “If that’s what you want...” 

She pressed her lips together before she gesture to another one, a finely carved sun. “I think that, actually.” 

The merchant started to reach for it, paling. “M’lady, my apprentice set that out by mistake! It should not be here! I have a full moon pendant if you would prefer that, however.” 

Camula frowned at him. “I’ll take the sun. It cannot harm me.” 

Ruthven tossed a small bag of gemstones, each one worth at least what the stall’s wares were. “We’ll take the sun.” He ignored the merchant as he picked up the pendant and carefully hung it around Camula’s neck. 

“You’re even brighter than the true sun,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Camula returned the kiss, touching her lips to his cheek, and together they strolled off through the market, smiles brighter than the sun. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I have a story involving Ryou and Yuusuke set in this world. But that’s a long way away.


End file.
